Tears of Mourning
by Houyoku
Summary: When is it you wish you could.. take back all those things you said to someone? Anything that hurts a friend that you know dearly, when you realize that, there is something that hurts them deep inside as it is..? Somewhat Lyn x Hector [Spoilers]


****

Tears of Mourning

(C) Fire Emblem

All characters are owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo

A _short_ one-shot that leans more towards favoring Hector x Lyn, but this actually happens in the game in the Final Chapter of Hector's tale. Lyn's point of view. Forgive me if the lines aren't correct, because I lost my gameboy advance, I'm only basing this off of what I remember. Now..

* * *

****

Light

Now was the time she regretted her bitter lust of vengeance and flailing tongue. Now was the time she remembered vividly how she had completely missed the sad tone he held and the compassion he meant to share. And she was sorry.

As she tightly secured her hands on the hilt of her long sword, she stared at him. This man who she had fought with and blown up on with her dark past and blind eyes. Her dear friend whom she had traveled with for so long in the final battle that would decide everything. Was it true..?

And he seemed so distant. Quiet and reflective. So unlike him, this extroverted man with a broad and blunt way of expressing his opinions. His violent yet comical gestures and reactions. His mind was not on the battlefield. It was stuck in the past.

She bit her lip and stopped a flame-haired man mounted on a splendid white stallion halfheartedly. Her dark eyes which had once been described to be so clear and beautiful were misted and dim with confusion and hurt. 

"Eliwood, wait.." Her voice was soft, deep in the pain she was in.

"Lyndis?" He answered, stopping patiently as she stumbled over her words.

"Is it true about.. what Nergal said..? About Lord Uther?" She had to get the truth.

"It is." Eliwood replied, his brow creased and face troubled. "I coaxed Oswin to tell me earlier. You see that Hector is..." He turned to look at the lonely figure awaiting by itself. Lyn pursed her lips and shuddered a sigh. 

"We must defeat that monster." She said firmly, teeth clenched and grinding along painfully. Without another word she pulled away from the Pheraen's presence, emotionally unable to say anything. 

_Wonderful._ She thought to herself resentfully. _I'm being such a fool in front of Eliwood as well.._ As she sheathed her sword, she listened slowly to the metal sliding against the leather scabbard. The light bounced off of the shining surface of the menacing torchlight. 

She could not.. could not be cowardly. But, why was her heart racing, her breaths so quick? She remembered.. what he told her.

_'You're a strong woman, Lyndis. I expect that you did not want to let anyone see you cry.' _Her reaction to this statement was with venom, she did not know what he said was what he knew of himself. 

As a Sacaen, her pride was something held sacred to her. She could not let anyone soil this pride, dishonor her reputation. 

_Ba-dump, ba-dump..._

There was a beat that coursed her veins. Her heart was going so fast, she felt her face grow hot in these cold corridors. Covering her face with her gloved hands, she tried to calm herself down.

_What is this.. why am I so afraid..?_ Her hands were trembling desperately. When she guided her empty eyes towards his lonely silhouette, she felt guilt like a wave upon her.

Silently with halting steps, she made her way towards him. Lyndis had never thought of it before, but he made her strong. He gave her the compliments hidden within his confusing words and laughed with her, fought beside her.. 

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

She was an arm's length away. He had not taken notice of her. He looked so alone.. so empty.. His head was bowed low, the axe in his strong grasp low and shameful. His Ostian armor held no pride.

She reached up with her shaking arms, and touched his shoulder. He flinched lightly under her grip, but did not turn.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

"What..?" He uttered. She was unsure whether he knew it was she. But she spoke softly, unmoving.

"Don't speak, please.. for just a moment.." She came closer, and rested her head on his shoulder, close to the curve of his neck. "Let me lean on you.."

He did not pull away. He just stood there.

Her hair fell over her back, the forest green bangs falling into her eyes. And she couldn't stop it.

The eyes which were shining unwillingly gave way. A drop seeped through her closed eyelids, trailing down her cheek with defiance. The tear lingered sweetly at her chin, and fell on the red cloak, soaking into the cloth. As the first fell, a second one came. 

"I am certain.. that you did not cry. So these are my tears." Her voice was cracked, pouring out the pain and anguish she held during this time.

It was almost certain he knew that she had let herself weep on his shoulder. And more importantly, he let her weep on his shoulder. Minutes passed, her legs felt weak. Her lip trembled, and finally..

"Don't..." Her lips moved, but no more words tumbled out.

"Hm..?" Hector waited, every second seemed like forever.

"You.. can't die.. please.." The last tear fell on him as she made her final plea.

"...I know." 

* * *


End file.
